Anne-Marie
Anne-Marie cut a solo demo for Rocket Records in 2013 called "Summer Girl". Her solo career was curtailed in order for her to develop herself as an artist; in the interim, she guested on tracks by Magnetic Man, Gorgon City and Raized by Wolves, after which she caught the attention of Rudimental; one of their vocalists left, and so they asked Anne-Marie to replace her. She featured on four tracks on their album We the Generation, of which two were co-features with Dizzee Rascal and Will Heard; the latter, "Rumour Mill", reached #67 on the UK Singles Chart. She spent two years touring alongside them. On 10th June 2015, Anne-Marie released her debut EP Karate, which went out on the new label Major Tom's; two singles were released from it, "Karate" and "Gemini", which led to Anne-Marie making her first solo live performances. That November she released "Do It Right", which peaked at #90 on the UK Singles Chart. It was originally intended to appear on Anne-Marie's debut full-length album, which at the time, had the working title of Breathing Fire. On the 20th of May 2016, Anne-Marie released "Alarm", the first single from her debut album. It spent one week at #76 in June before resurfacing a month later; it later peaked at #2 and was certified Platinum in the UK. In October 2016, Anne-Marie was confirmed to play at the thirty-first edition of Eurosonic Noorderslag in Groningen, Netherlands. The same month, Clean Bandit released their song "Rockabye", with Anne-Marie as main vocalist and featuring Jamaican rapper Sean Paul. It spent nine consecutive weeks at #1, and gained the coveted Christmas number one. The song has since been certified multi-platinum across most of Europe, North America, and Oceania. On 10th March 2017, Anne-Marie released "Ciao Adios", which she had previously performed live at KOKO on 28 November 2016. The single became a top 10 hit in the UK, charting at number nine and being certified Platinum by the BPI. Anne-Marie's next single saw her collaborate with Snakehips on "Either Way", which also featured Joey Badass. On 21st September Anne-Marie released "Heavy", followed by "Then" on 15th December. In 2018, Anne-Marie collaborated with Marshmello on "Friends". The song was released on 9th February 2018, and was Anne-Marie's second top five UK hit as a lead artist. On 22nd February, Anne-Marie announced that her debut studio album, Speak Your Mind, would be released on 27 April 2018. Prior to the release of her album, Anne-Marie released the single "2002" on 20th April in response to constant urging by Ed Sheeran, the co-creator of the song. In July 2018, Anne-Marie featured on a David Guetta song titled "Don't Leave Me Alone", which peaked at #18 on the UK Singles chart. Shortly afterwards she released "Perfect To Me", as well as a feature on the song "Live My Life" with Rudimental, Major Lazer and Mr Eazi. In November 2018, Anne-Marie and James Arthur recorded "Rewrite the Stars" from The Greatest Showman for the re-recording of its soundtrack, The Greatest Showman: Reimagined. In a March 2019 interview with Music Week, Anne-Marie provided information on her upcoming second studio album, stating "I love the studio. I was able to get in there and have some sort of therapy with my own brain for a week and that's going towards the next album". She further commented that "the first album was made up of so many songs that people had heard for years and that's amazing. But for me as a creative person, I'm writing something new all the time and all I want to do is put it out straight away. That wasn't the way it happened with debut album so, for this next one, I'm hoping to be more active on writing and put something out straight away that's fresh and no one's heard before." On 1st August 2019, Anne-Marie released "****, I'm Lonely" with American singer Lauv for the soundtrack of 13 Reasons Why: Season 3. She has won 5 awards out of 36 award nominations. She has also disclosed the fact that she is bisexual. Track Discography * Rumour Mill (Dizzee Rascal, Will Heard, and Anne-Marie) * Karate (Anne-Marie) * Gemini (Anne-Marie) * Do It Right (Anne-Marie) * Rockabye (Clean Bandit & Anne-Marie, featuring Sean Paul) * Ciao Adios (Anne-Marie) * Either Way (Snakeships featuring Anne-Marie & Joey Badass) * Bridge Over Troubled Waters (Artists For Grenfell) * Heavy (Anne-Marie) * Then (Anne-Marie) * Friends (Anne-Marie featuring Marshmello) * 2002 (Anne-Marie) * Don't Leave Me Alone (David Guetta featuring Anne-Marie) * Perfect To Me (Anne-Marie) * Live My Life (Rudimental, featuring Major Laser, Mr Eazi & Anne-Marie) * Rewrite The Stars Remastered (James Arthur featuring Anne-Marie) * **** I'm lonely (Lauv featuring Anne-Marie] Category:Collaborations Category:British singing talent Category:Albums Category:Singers